Enchanted Season 1
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: When Phoebe is exposed and is going to be burned, it's up too her three kids, Primrose, Pamela, and Parker to save her. Except it's not that simple. They can't hide from the witch hunters forever and when they meet there half siblings, Percy and PJ Turner, things turn from bad to worse.
1. Episode 1x01 : Exposed part 1

Anticipation was thick in the air. Excitement for some, disposing of the one that was not human, but fear for a small group of others who feared losing another one of their own. Phoebe Halliwell stood right in the thick of it. Standing in front of the crowds of mortals waiting and cheering for her fiery death, trying to keep a strong face so that they could not see the fear she was feeling from being trapped and chained down with hands and feet bound like an animal except she wasn't on all fours. Phoebe felt grateful there weren't any cameras like last time she had been burned all those years ago. Instead people had paid to see it which to Phoebe and the rest of the magical realm felt was just as or even more so cruel.

Then Phoebe saw within the crowd her three children, whom she loved more than anything. Her oldest Primrose, who was still in college, her second child Pamela, named after one of the original Warren witches, who in her last year of high school and her youngest Parker, the only boy whom looked small for a 14 year old. Phoebe felt her heart wrench, were they here to watch her be burned? To see their mother die? Despite her Mother's death Phoebe never actually saw her own Mother die but she had seen her sisters die and that caused a pain no person who hadn't had the experience could imagine.

Phoebe watched her children intently wishing she could tell them to leave and wondering if they really came to see her die but then Phoebe noticed. Where was Coop? The father of the children and the love of her life after so many heart breaks. Was he scared to come in fear of being discovered as a cupid? She doubted that considering his ability to manipulate time with his cupid ring.

"_Mom hang in there" _Phoebe knew that wasn't her own voice in her head but she also knew whose voice it was. It was Pamela's.

"_Pamela what are you three doing here?" _Phoebe questioned within her head her daughter had never used this power before but considering the things Phoebe had seen ,defeated and been turned into ,she was prepared for most anything .With the exception of her kids watching her death.

"_You'll see," _Phoebe knew that meant it wasn't something good. Phoebe watched her children only for another second before the chains on her were pulled forcing her forward to be tied up on the wooden pole so that she could be burned to death. Phoebe didn't want to go near the pole as it was stained with blood from not just Witches but other magical beings too, with the exception of demons but Phoebe didn't resist knowing it was no use. Phoebe looked back at her children and saw no worry on their faces and that's what scared her the most.

The three children shared glances at each other and then they all nodded. Phoebe watched Primrose pull her right arm around herself, preparing to swing it. Then Phoebe heard the click of a lighter as oil was drenched onto her skin and clothing for fire to cling onto. Phoebe looked back at her children and noticed Pamela was missing and Phoebe could feel using her empathic powers the anxiety Primrose and Parker were both feeling.

"And now we burn the witch!" A mortal man who reminded Phoebe of Prat said, she didn't bother learning his name; there were so many people like him now a day that it wasn't worth it. A man came up to Phoebe, lighter in hand, about to light fire to her, then the lighter was knocked out of his hand. Less than a second after that he stumbled back, hands on his stomach as if he had just been kicked of hit there.

"Wall!" Primrose shouted as she released her arm and it swag through the air and pink beams lighted up the wall and swatted it at the mortals narrowly missing Phoebe. The mortals who weren't hit screamed and ran away in terror. Then Phoebe felt someone she couldn't see tug and pull at her chains.

"I can't get them off!" Pamela shouted as she appeared in front of Phoebe. It was then Phoebe realized her daughter had been invisible. Primrose ran towards her with Parker in tow, when finally halting Primrose said waving her hands at the chains.

"Chains!" The chains vanished in pink beams and reappeared on the floor. It was then Parker pulled a sheet of paper wrapped like a ball from his jeans. It was crinkled but the writing was clear. Primrose and Pamela ran behind him and the three started the spell.

"_Open the portal _

_Through time and space _

_And send out mother_

_To another place" _They chorused .Then the sound of wind whirling around was in the air as a portal opened, it shined with white within preventing you from seeing the other side. The portal was shaped like a circle and was sucking in making Phoebe have to pull her hair back to prevent it from blocking her vision.

"What are you three doing?!" Phoebe questioned, not knowing whether to be angry, scared or proud that her children are or are trying to save her.

"Saving you, mom!" Primrose answered having to yell over the wind created from the portal.

"Does your father know about this?!" Phoebe yelled.

"Yes!" Pamela answered "Now come on, we've gotta go before it closes!"

"Okay but don't think I'm letting this go!" Phoebe warned, she needed to have a long talk with her kids about using magic and her husband about letting them.

"I didn't expect you too!" Parker replied loudly to Phoebe's comment. .

"We have to go!" Primrose shouted as she pointed towards the portal which was now starting to close. Phoebe nodded. Primrose, with Pamela behind her ran through it, Parker was about to follow when a gunshot rang through the room. The man who reminded Phoebe of Prat stood up shaking and coughing, it seemed the wall hadn't gotten him as well as they thought.

"You're not going anywhere!" He said waving the gun at Parker and Phoebe .Now, Phoebe would never do this if it was just her but this man was waving a gun at her 14 year old little boy. Screw innocent. Phoebe ran towards him, he pulled the trigger but Phoebe levitated up so it didn't hit her. Phoebe kicked him in the face sending him flying backwards.

"Come on!" She said grabbing Parker's shoulder's pushing him through the almost closed portal, then jumping in herself as the portal completely closed behind her.

Phoebe fell on Parker as the two fell through the portal to a place that looked exactly the same. Except for the fact that no one was there. The wall was still on the floor except no one was trapped under it. They were the only ones there.

"Where are we?" Parker questioned as Phoebe moved off him and gave him a hand helping him up off the floor.

"I don't know…." Phoebe said trying to find any details that may tell her where or maybe even when they were.

"This was not where the spell was supposed to take us," Primrose said observing there surroundings.

"Do you have a return spell?" Phoebe asked knowing it was there only way to get back. The three remained silent well glancing at each other nervously.

Phoebe sighed,

"Of course you wouldn't. You haven't had your powers long enough to know you need return spells for spells like this "

"….Sorry?" Pamela tried to apologize awkwardly.

Phoebe sighed but turned her head "You have nothing to be sorry for, it was a mistake anyone could have made. Now, it's time you explain when did you get your powers back and what were you thinking?"

"That you're our mom…. and we need to save you," Parker said softly looking straight into Phoebe's eyes that resembled his own. Phoebe couldn't help but give a small smile, no doubt these were her kids. Phoebe lent in and hugged Parker, Pamela and Primrose. When they let go Primrose put her hands on her hips and asked

"Long story or short?"

"Long" Phoebe said sitting down pretzel style "And don't leave anything out,"

"Okay," Pamela said sitting down next to her mother "You know the beginning…."

The sun was shining brightly. Pamela sat in a beach chair in front of them manor, ear phones in her ears, sunglasses on her head and a book in her hands. She was truly relaxed. Then out of no where a football came and hit the book out of her hands, sending it crash landing onto the dirty ground. She turned to see Parker standing there awkwardly. Pamela growled in annoyance of being interrupted, taking the football and bringing her arms back, she threw the football far, all the way into the street. Then she picked up her book, dusted off the dirt and looked for where she had left off in her book.

"_Thanks,_" Parker said sarcastically crossing his arms and glaring at his sister. Pamela looked up at him with a fake smile.

"You are welcome little brother," Pamela said amusingly as if that was her revenge.

"Ugh…." Parker mumbled "Stupid sister….."

He began walking towards the street, slowly because of his-not-so-child-friendly muttering about Pamela. Phoebe walked outside the front door and walked over to Pamela.

"Hey mom," Pamela greeted by not turning her head to face her.

Phoebe, curious of what had her daughter's attention, grabbed the book from her hands. But then something that hadn't happened in so long happened once more.

Phoebe pulled a breath in as she saw in black and white Parker grabbing the football off the street, a car speeding towards him, Parker standing up with the football in hand and in shock from seeing the car. The car was about to strike him when Pamela ran towards him, pushing Parker out of the way and thus getting hit herself.

Pamela rolled onto the front of the car and just as quickly rolled off onto the street, hitting her head on the pavement. Soon thick red blood was leaking from her head.

Phoebe let the breath out as the premonition ended and she looked forward to see Parker reaching towards the football. Phoebe ran as fast as she could as Parker saw the car like he did in her premonition she heard Pamela running behind her but hoped she would stay back. Phoebe ran and grabbed Parker by the waist, hoisting him up in the air levitating as the car sped under them. The car came to a fast halt. Then out the passenger's seat came a woman and she pointed towards Phoebe with hatred and fear in her eyes.

"WITCH!"

"Mom….." Pamela said uneasily. Pushing Parker towards Pamela, Phoebe said in a quick and demanding tone

"Go inside!" Pamela listened but Parker argued. Luckily Pamela was easily able to push Parker inside against his will. Pamela pushed Parker through the door with force making him fall down then moment she got him inside. Coop ran downstairs in hurry hearing the racket outside. Parker scrambled to his feet and turned towards the door with panic written all over his face.

"Mom!-that lady called mom a witch, she's wrong right, dad? Pamela? She was wrong right?" Parker gave a pleading look towards his father and sister.

"Pamela, take your brother to his room and explain to him about your mother, I'll go see what's happening," Coop ordered, Pamela nodded and began pushing the 14 year old up the stairs.

"Wait-Pam!" Parker yelled, but Pamela refused to listen as she pushed him up the stairs and down the hall way into his room. Pamela gripped Parker hard by the shoulders so she could bend down and look at him directly in the eyes.

"Parker you need to listen okay?" Pamela said softly Parker nodded and she let go of him and sat down on his bed, patting the seat next to her, signaling for Parker to sit. He nodded and sat next to his sister on his blue blanket that laid over his white sheets. Parker crossed his arms and waited for his sister to begin. Pamela sighed.

"Parker…mom's a witch."

"So it was true?"

"Yes,"

"Then why didn't she tell me, you obviously know and I bet Prim does too."

Pamela smiled softly.

"They were going to tell you when you turned 16."

"They as in mom_ and_ dad are witches?" Parker said observantly.

"No," Pamela laughed, "Dad's a …._cupid _–for lack of a better term," Pamela said awkwardly.

"Huh…" Parker said then adding sarcastically, "How could I not of known that?"

"It's pretty easy actually," Pamela said trying to ease Parker into the idea.

"So what about Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige and Aunt Prue, were they witches before they….. you know?" Parker said referring to their supposed deaths.

"Yes, they were all witches but Aunt Prue's the only dead one. Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper, their kids weren't like us, their powers were to strong not to be noticeable so Aunt Paige and Piper left with their families into hiding. So they faked their own deaths," Pamela explained.

"So why didn't mom do that?" Parker asked, it made sense for her to do it if her sisters did

"Because me and Prim, are powers aren't that noticeable and are easy to hide, you were just a baby at the time and mom had so much things going for her at the time, the column-"

"What Column?" Parker interrupted never hearing of this, "Mom does a talk show," Pamela laughed again causing Parker to frown.

"Sorry Parks, it's just that before mom got her show she was doing the column for eight years,"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, you said you have powers?" Parker asked feeling the rest of that conversation was going no where.

"Yeah, I have the same powers as our great ancestor Pamela Bousquet, I can become invisible and I have telepathy," Pamela explained. Parker nodded along with her.

"What about Prim, you said she had powers too," Pamela nodded.

"Prim has telekinetic beaming,"

"And that is?"

"Well you know what telekinesis is from all the supernatural freaky shows you watch…just think of that except she makes it move with beams."

"Which are?"

Then a moment after Parker asked that bright pink beams filled the room and took the form of a young adult, named Primrose, who looked completely stressed and panicked.

"That!" Pamela explained.

"Dad…." Primrose took a breath, she was clearly out of, "Dad called and filled me in …are you guys okay?" Neither had the chance to answer because police sirens filled the ears.

Parker was the first to jump off his bed and race to his window to see the police taking custody of his mother and wrapping her in layers of chains.

"No….." Parker said sadly feeling his eyes tear up, scared this was the last time he would see his mother. Primrose placed her hands on Parker's shoulders to comfort him; Pamela didn't even get up to look at what was going on. She knew and she couldn't bare it. The door knob turned and the door was opened by Coop with a sad look on his face.

"The police are downstairs they want to question Primrose and Pamela," Coop said, he was obviously displeased by the idea.

"What about me?" Parker asked curiously.

"The lady who caught your mom said you seemed completely surprised," Coop explained.

"I was…." Parker's head was turned towards the floor and his eyes were stuck to his feet. Coop's face softened seeing the look on Parker's face.

"Girls, I'll meet you downstairs," Coop said opening the door wider for the girls to go past him. Coop gave Parker a look of guilt and self-pity.

"Pamela already gave me the talk,"

"Sit down," Coop commanded; Parker complied by letting himself fall back on his bed, back first. His legs dangled off the bed and he placed his arms on his stomach. Coop walked and sat down next to him.

"They knew, why didn't you tell me?" Parker asked referring to Pamela and Primrose.

"The only reason you didn't know was cause of your age," Parker gave Coop a sideways glance with curiosity.

"We told them both when they turned 16 so they would be mature enough to handle everything that had just been told to them," Coop explained. Parker rolled his eyes and sat up with his hands behind him holding him up.

"So I'm mature! Age doesn't matter!" Parker argued childishly. Coop rolled his eyes, as his son had just proved his point.

"You obviously need someone to argue with but, because the police are downstairs I'm not going to argue with you but I'm going to say your mother and I only want what's best for you," Coop said before getting up and walking out through Parker's door.

Parker's eyes followed him to make sure he was downstairs before jumping up and running towards his window. His mother was gone and the last of the police were stepping into their own car and leaving.

Parker closed and the blinds and ran out from his room, running towards the attic. Normally it was locked and if he tried to pick the lock his mother would have his head but the door wasn't locked this time. Parker slowly opened it but the moment it began to creek, he ran inside wanting to get in before someone stopped him.

Parker looked around the attic it was huge. Parker slowly walked through the attic, taking in everything the large room had to offer in it. The only things he recognized were some stuffed animals and toys from when he was younger.

Then something at the end of the room right under the window caught Parker's eye. It was blanket covering up something that's top was shaped like a horizontal semi circle. Parker walked over in complete silence to it and thought about what Pamela said about Primrose's powers.

"…..Blanket!" Parker said and moved his hand, trying to move it with his mind. Parker frowned but tried again.

"Cover!" But it didn't move an inch. Parker groaned again, he stomped over to the cover and took a hard grip of it. He pulled it off and let it drop to the floor.

He stared at the chest before walking over to it and bending down to open it. Inside it he saw a book with a triquetra on the cover. Parker hesitantly reached down and touched the book. As he did something happened. He took a big gasp in as he saw and in black and white someone, who he believed to be his mother, walking towards the chest like it was in flashes, except the chest had no cover and she didn't try to telekinetic beam anything.

She opened the chest and within was the same book with the same symbol Parker saw. Young Phoebe reached down and took the book in her hands. Then it stopped. Parker looked around looking for what he just saw to have come from something that wasn't his mind. That he wasn't the only one who saw it but he was.

Maybe this was his power? Seeing the past? Parker groaned in annoyance as that though crossed his mind. He hoped not because that would be in his opinion the worst power ever. Parker attempted to pick up the book but it had weight to it making it a little difficult for Parker to pick up. Parker walked with the book to the pedestal and placed the book on it.

"Parker what are you doing up here?" Pamela asked but when Parker looked around he couldn't see her.

"Pam?" Parker asked confused hearing his sister's voice but not seeing her face.

"Sorry," Pamela apologized reappearing.

"Don't be, now I just have to just check every area of the room to make sure my invisible sister isn't spying on me!" Parker said in one long breath.

"I said sorry…sheesh," Pamela sighed putting her hands on her hips.

"So, are you less freaked out now?" Pamela asked.

"Yeah whatever, Pamela what is this?" Parker asked referring to the book. Pamela walked behind him and glanced over his shoulder at the large book.

"That is the book of shadows, it's been passed down in our family for generations, it has demons and spells and other stuff in it, "Parker nodded as Pamela explained and was flipping through the pages but then Parker did the same thing he did before.

He took a gasp in and saw his mother. With the book on her lap, writing on a page with pictures of her and a man who wasn't his dad. On the page it read Balthazar and Cole with an arrow pointing towards the man, he and his mom were obviously in love. Parker looked intensely at the book as color returned to his eyes.

"Parker?" Pamela questioned seeing the estranged look on her brother's face. He began flipping through the pages of the book until, he stopped upon seeing what he was looking for. The page with Cole on it, with his mom.

"Mom….but who could that be?" Pamela asked with worry.

"Cole?" Parker said pointing to the arrow. Pamela rolled her eyes and pushed him aside.

"I mean how could he be so "Friendly" with mom if he's a demon?" Pamela asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe he's a good demon?" Parker suggested but Pamela shook her head.

"No, all demons are evil,"  
"Ahh!" Parker and Pamela screamed seeing Primrose in the door way of the attic.

"You know, you should leave sneaking up on people to me, I mean with being able to go invisible and stuff," Pamela said, clearly not thinking the sentence through.

"I'm sorry, I just… I'm very quiet when I'm in thought," Primrose explained.

"I had a thought too," Parker said with a serious look on his face "We should rescue mom."

"How?" Pamela asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We're witches right, we could do anything," Parker answered full of pride.

"No," Primrose disagreed imminently shaking her head "We're witches, not immortals,"

"Immortals are real?!" Parker excitingly asked. Pamela rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, right Prim?" Pamela argued.

"Why is it that you two expect me to know everything?" Primrose asked rhetorically.

"Cause you're a know it all" Parker answered with a bit of sass in his tone of voice.

"I'm a know it all…" she dwelled on it for a moment and then snapped back to reality,"If we try to rescue mom we're gonna get discovered. The real question here is, do we take a chance on saving her and or possibly dying with her or….not. "

The three siblings looked at each other for a moment, thinking about the question that was just asked each of them thinking it over in their own minds.

"Well….Pamela can go invisible! How 'bout she makes us all invisible!" Parker suggested naively.

"It's not that simple…" Pamela mumbled crossing her arms.

"We could try writing a spell," Primrose suggested.

"Yeah, so that only mom can see us!" Parker added with excitement.

"But. That's only one part of it. We still have to think about how we're going to save her," Primrose said being the only one capable of thinking logically.

"Prim! Can you beam walls?!" Parker asked with a devil like grin.

Primrose stared at him and chuckled. He could obviously tell she wasn't sure about it,

"I have no idea."

There was a thud on the stairs, running upward towards the three. Then Coop ran inside, out of breath.

"Wha-wha?" he basically said, a bit confused about the siblings all together, in the attic of all places.

"What're you three up to?" he asked suspiciously.

"We're going to save mom," Parker bluntly stated ,Coop deserved to now the truth.

"…what." Coop answered quickly and then thought it over, "You are defiantly Halliwells…."

The three nodded.

"So is that a yes?!" Pamela said anxiously.

"No matter what I say you're still going to do it, so I'm going to help you," Coop said from experience of years with Phoebe, her sisters and his nephews and nieces.

"That is a yes," Primrose said with pride fixing her posture so she was standing up straight.

The four Halliwells sat in the Conservatory discussing there plan.

"So can you write the spell Parker?" Coop asked his son.

"Yeah, but I don't see why I have too," Parker complained.

"Because you watch all those super weird shows and have an idea how to rhyme unlike Primrose," Pamela said with a playful poke. Parker nodded and began to write down the spell with a thoughtful expression of his face.

"I can rhyme," Primrose argued "I could rhyme at any time," Pamela put he hands on her hips before Pamela started giggling at her.

"Done! Let me try it out!"

"_Loosing my mom will make me miserable _

_So to save her make me visible to only witches _

_Who know my name_

_So for them I will stay the same" _Parker read off his sheet.

"Parker where did you go?" Coop asked not being able to see Parker anymore.

"Dad, he right there" Pamela said not realizing the spell had taken its affect.

"That means it worked, well done Parker." Primrose congratulated.

"So once we have mom out, Prim, you'll beam us back home?" Pamela suggested but Primrose shook he head.

"I can't beam that many people all at once." Primrose replied as a "no"

"Then we could write a spell to bring us home," Parker suggested Coop shook his head.

"You can't write a spell for everything Parker," Coop warned, the younger boy just rolled his eyes and continued.

"And that's pretty much it mom," Pamela finished, Phoebe nodded and then stood up .

"Let's go see if the manor's still where it used to be and hopefully the book with it,"

The four arrived at the manor. But it was just as empty as everything else. Then something happened. Fire. Fire surrounded the four. Phoebe pulled her children behind her.

"Mom?" Primrose asked "Do you think I could beam fire?"

"Fire Balls, yes, just fire, I don't think so," Phoebe answered. Beyond the fire were two people in their late 20s, a very short girl and a very tall boy.

"Who are you?" The girl asked glowering with her ice cold eyes in there direction.

" We come in peace!" Pamela yelled without thinking and with fear. Parker rolled his eyes, that line was so cliché in alien movies but well they were doing cliché lines…..

"Take me too your leader!" Yelled Parker, Pamela elbowed him.

"So you get to say something and I don't?" Pamela rolled her eyes and pushed the boy farther behind her much to his objection. Meanwhile the tall boy turned to the short girl .

"Do we have a leader PJ?" The tall boy asked naively almost completely forgetting all the Halliwells.

"No," The short girl apparently named PJ answered coldly with annoyance in her voice.

"Can I be the lead-"

"No Percy!" PJ cut the tall boy –Percy off putting her hands on her hips. Phoebe looked between them using her empathy powers but it was hard to get a read, all she could tell was that they weren't completely evil. But not good either. And that they both cared about each other to the point of love. Phoebe then decided to talk.

"Uh... Sorry to interrupt a lovers quarrel but-"

"No we are not-!" PJ said as Percy asked.

"What's a lover's quarrel?"

"We're twins!" PJ corrected angrily.

"But I'm older," Percy said sounding as if he was correcting her although he wasn't. PJ growled at her brother. Well Percy crossed his arms and turned to the four in the circle.

"So what are you four doing in our lovely Limbo?" Percy asked.

"Limbo," Primrose repeated and turned to Parker.

"You sent us to Limbo!" Parker shrugged his shoulders.

"PJ, Percy, What are you doing!" A familiar voice yelled running over to the twins. Phoebe's eyes widened in terror.

"Cole…." Terror became anger "You're dead, we vanquished you!"

"Wasn't he the demon with mom in the book?" Parker asked Pamela, she nodded with confusion.

"Wait you vanquished dad, that means you're her," PJ said pointing at Phoebe.

"Phoebe Halliwell, the middle Charmed one," PJ said .

"Charmed one?" Question Parker but he was shoved aside by Pamela again.

"And our mom…." Percy said looking at Phoebe with a longing daze.

"Then that means…" Primrose said putting the pieces together quickly.

"I finally have a brother!" Parker yelled jumping up being the only one with excitement. The rest of the room was filled with silence.


	2. Episode 1x02 : Exposed part 2

Last time on "Enchanted"

"_Phoebe Halliwell, the middle Charmed one," PJ said ._

"_Charmed one?" Question Parker but he was shoved aside by Pamela again._

"_And our mom…." Percy said looking at Phoebe with a longing daze._

"_Then that means…" Primrose said putting the pieces together quickly._

"_I finally have a brother!" Parker yelled jumping up being the only one with excitement._

"Percy take the ring of fire away," Cole ordered his son, Percy looked sheepishly at him.

"I kinda can't….." PJ rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you bro,"

"Hey!"

"Stop you two are acting like children," Cole said to the twins they both snickered.

"Here Cole, I got it," A man said walking up to them, with all the commotion he wasn't spotted at first. He had spiky hair and a look on his face that said I owned the world or to be more accurate Limbo. He waved his hand and the fire shrunk until it was ash.

"Thank you," Primrose said to the man politely. Pamela elbowed her.

"Don't thank a demon!" Pamela mumbled to the Primrose but before she could reply.

"Warlock, not demon, and my name is Ian" He corrected .Pamela rolled her eyes and Primrose crossed her arms.

"Parker calm down!" Phoebe ordered her youngest, he was jumping up and down.

"Percy stop biting your skin!" Cole ordered, it was then Phoebe noticed that the taller boy had been biting his nails and when he couldn't anymore had moved onto his skin.

"Don't do that, it is very bad for your skin and uh…" Phoebe couldn't think of another reason, it wasn't as if he was biting his skin deep but still. Cole laughed, Phoebe looked serious.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Phoebe it's just that you've changed a lot," Phoebe obviously didn't know what to say.

"So how do we get out of here?" Parker asked obviously breaking the silence and going to sit down on the couch but instead he fell right threw it landing on his butt. Percy walked over to him and bent down so his head was just above his arms that rested on his knees.

"You should be more careful ,not everything here is as animate as where you come from ,you could pass right through a lot of things," Percy explained lending Parker a hand. Parker was surprisingly not hesitant at all and grabbed his hand without a second thought. Percy helped him up.

"I can't believe it," PJ said smirking and putting he hands on her hips "Percy actually sounded like an adul-"

"Enough you two!" Cole interrupted. PJ rolled her eyes.

"So how did you get here," Ian asked with a suspicious interest.

"He wrote a spell," Pamela said looking at Parker "And messed it up,"

"I did not! Mom's still alive isn't she?" Parker retorted .Percy's eyes widened with concern.

"Why would mom of been dead?" Phoebe felt a little tingle when he said mom.

"They were going to burn her, she was exposed," Primrose explained.

"…..Exposed?" Percy asked naively.

"Yeah, when mortals found out about us we were hunted down and if we were exposed we were burned, not just witches but other creatures too," Phoebe finished looking at the ground as if ashamed.

"How was magic exposed?" PJ asked.

"No one knows, we just turned on the TV one day and saw a witch be burned and soon after we saw leprechaun and then a nymph and it kept going .Piper and Paige went into hiding with there families because of it and left me with the book and the manor," Phoebe finished, she wouldn't tell most people these things. But her children weren't just people despite not knowing them but that didn't mean she trusted Cole.

"Well it was gonna happen someday," Cole said with a serious voice crossing his arms.

"We decided to lay low after what happened last time…." Phoebe said.

"Wait what about the cleaners?" Cole asked.

"They were killed, I don't know what could be powerful enough to do it but something or someone did," Phoebe answered.

"What are the Cleaners?" Percy asked.

"People who take care of messes?" Guessed Parker .Percy looked at with confusion.

"Then what do they have to do with magic?" Percy asked skeptically.

"Now do you see why I think he's an idiot?" PJ asked waving her hand at Percy. Percy glared at her with daggers.

"Idiot huh?" I swung his right hand up and fire flew from it straight at PJ wrapping around her wrist and half her arm like a rope. PJ growled pulling back and taking then fire rope within her hand, and it began to freeze over allowing her to easily break the hold it had on her arm. Soon after she brought her arm back and closed her palm ,opening it to reveal small shards of pointed ice all aimed at Percy ,she was about to throw them when Cole grabbed her wrist and brought her hand down making her drop the shards.

"That is enough! Do you two ever listen when I say not to fight!?" Cole asked angrily looking between the twins. PJ looked shocked and angry at Cole.

"You saw he started it!"

"You called be an idiot!" Percy replied with equal anger.

"But I didn't attack you!"

"That's enough!" Phoebe yelled "Both of you started it and now I'm ending it! Apologize ,hug and forget it!" Everybody stared at Phoebe until Cole said.

"You heard her," With a devious smirk.

"Dad!" The two said unison. Cole smirked at them exactingly.

"Excuse me but aren't we dealing with a way to get back to your world?" Ian asked with a little greed.

"And who made you the boss?" Pamela asked with sass and added.

"Just who are you anyway?"

"My names Ian, I'm a warlock. Your sister trapped me in here when I was 18," Ian said turning to Phoebe.

"Which one?" Phoebe asked with curiosity, there had to be a good reason why they had not vanquished him.

"The older one," Phoebe instantly recognized he was talking about Piper. But what was the reason?

"So how to you fix the spell?" Ian asked impatiently. Parker got the spell out and handed it to his mom. Phoebe scanned her eyes over the spell and turned to Primrose, Pamela and Parker with a smile.

"I don't think you really have to change anything ,just try it again," The three nodded and began to chant

"_Open the portal_

_Through time and space_

_And send out mother_

_To another place"_

But nothing happened, everything stayed as it was.

"This is weird, the spell worked once even if it doesn't do what we want it still should have some kind of reaction," Phoebe wondered allowed.

"Unless someone did a different spell and that was what caused the portal to open," Theorized Primrose.

"So my spell never worked?" Parker sulked. Pamela patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"So then who did do the spell?" Cole questioned.

"Maybe someone was trying to reunite us?" Parker said positively.

"Doubt it," Pamela replied.

"Let's get back to fixing the spell now!" Ian cut in a little obsessively.

"Here," Phoebe said "change 'Mother' to 'our family' and change 'another place' to 'to our home base' ,which she make us come back to the manor," Phoebe explained.

"And be careful the spell might only work once," The three children huddled up again and began chanting.

"_Open the portal_

_Through time and space_

_And send our family_

_To our home base"_

Then the sound of wind whirling around was in the air as a portal opened, it shined with white within preventing you from seeing the other side. The portal was shaped like a circle and was sucking in just like before.

"You did in mom! It works!" Parker said with excitement.

"Phoebe's spells always work," Cole said smoothly looking in Phoebe's direction.

"Come on, let's go home," Primrose said taking a step towards the portal but then it happened again. A ring of fire surrounded everybody but Percy, PJ and Ian.

"Come on guys, let's go," Ian said PJ and Percy. Parker said Parker said .PJ smirked but Percy looked completely confused.

"What about Dad?' He asked Ian "And mom, and our siblings!" Ian rolled his eyes well PJ humped in annoyance. PJ took Percy by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Percy, this is our chance to go into the real world!"

"But what about our family!" Percy argued back "I know you don't care about mom and our siblings but I know for a fact you care about dad!"

"Percy, PJ we don't have all day," Ian said turning back to them.

"Then leave without me, why did you have prevent them from coming anyway?" Percy questioned.

"Because they wouldn't have let me come," Ian said glowering at the others.

"So why didn't you trap PJ and I?"

"Because you're my best friends," Ian answered honestly "Now come on!"

"Sorry Ian," Percy said before raising his hands and creating a fire circle around them all.

"You know I could easily bring this down?" Ian asked as he brought the fire down turning it to ash, not realizing it was connected to the other one thus bringing both the rings down and everybody was free. Ian turned around with anger.

"Damn it!" He cursed .He turned to Percy and threw a fireball at him, Percy put his arms out in defense but he didn't have too. PJ froze the fire ball in mid air making it drop and shatter into pieces. Ian growled at them.

"The portal!" Primrose yelled pointing at it.

"Go," Ordered Phoebe. So they did, Parker was the first one threw and then Pamela and then Primrose as Phoebe attacked Ian. Levitating and kicking him in the face sending him down to the ground and he stayed there. But less than a second after he was starting to slowly get up.

"Go!" Phoebe ordered again except this time looking at Percy and PJ. Percy ran towards it but PJ looked unsure.

"Mom I…." PJ obviously was guilty about almost leaving.

"Prudence Johanna go!" Phoebe yelled and PJ listened running into the portal.

"How'd you know her name?" Cole asked.

"Guessed," Phoebe answered with a smirk.

"Good guess," Cole said "Now you need to go too,"

"What about you? Your kids need you," Phoebe pointed out. Cole smiled.

"They're well into adult hood now, they don't need me. They have each other and they have you," Cole answered.

"But Cole!" Phoebe begged, she knew that Percy and PJ needed him.

"Phoebe please!" Cole yelled he then softened his gaze "…go..."

"What about Ian?" Phoebe asked. He was almost back up.

"I'll take care of him, now go!" Cole yelled pushing Phoebe though the portal with a shove and then everything blinked white for Phoebe.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see all her children as well as her husband looking at her concerned .She was lying down in the middle of the Halliwell manor kitchen, Coop helped her off the ground as soon as he did that he grabbed the TV remote and clicked the TV on.

"Phoebe Halliwell somehow escaped, we suspect there to be a coven .We are going to her home right now get leads on her whereabouts. Now back to you Phil," A newsman said. All of them stood in silence, none knew what to do. Except Percy. He waked over to the TV and touched the screen gently and a bright smile appeared on his face.

"I could touch it! PJ look, my hands are _**not**_going through it!" Percy yelled excitedly jumping up and down like a little child, oddly fondling the TV as it was a child and talking to PJ as if she didn't almost betray them.

PJ grimaced, her brother's naivety never ceased to surprise her. Primrose was the first to stop staring at Percy and to begin focusing on their situation.

"Mom, what are we going to do?" Phoebe turned to her oldest cupid child wishing she had an answer.

"What's going to happen is something we planned for years ago," Coop said sadly. Phoebe looked sadly at her husband; she knew exactly what he was talking about but wished she hadn't.

"Mom what is gonna happen?" Pamela asked with worry in her voice taking hold of her mother's arm. Phoebe turned to Pamela.

"I'm so sorry but your dad and I… we have to leave for a while…"

"You mean run away?" PJ cut in, Phoebe gave her aggravated look but PJ just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the truth!"

"Could you at least tell us why mom?" Parker asked but Phoebe turned her head as a no.

"I'm sorry ,but your mom and I swore to secrecy along with your aunts an uncles," Coop explained.

"So they're involved too?" PJ asked picking up on what Coop said. Phoebe opened her mouth to answer but then they heard sirens. Phoebe turned to Primrose.

"Primrose if anything ever happened to us you'd become the legal guardian for your sister and brother," Primrose nodded understanding the meaning of the worlds.

"But mom!" Parker sighed.

"Yes?"

"Why…. Why is it today I just had a premonition?" Coop smiled a Phoebe. Phoebe walked over to Parker and placed her hands on his shoulders and stood eye level with him.

"When I first got my powers, I had the same one as you. At the very beginning you can't control them, they only happen when an innocent is in danger or someone you care about is in danger and you need to save them,"

"But how will I be able help fight, It's useless," Parker sighed, Phoebe smiled remembering how she acted.

"When I started out I learned kick boxing to defend myself until my power advanced and even after that, but even after gaining new powers my premonitions were still the most important one," Parker looked confused but nodded trusting his mother.

"What about us?" PJ asked about her and her twin, they had no where to go. And on top of that PJ swore to her self that she was staying with her brother despite him probably exposing magic on his own by accident.

"You stay here," Phoebe said calmly as banging began at the door "With your family and all of you try to act normal and stay out of trouble." Phoebe said before running back to Coop and taking his hand.

"Stay safe and out of trouble-"Coop tried to say but Phoebe interrupted.

"You could get into trouble if it means saving an innocent but nothing that could expose magic!" Coop sighed and nodded with his demanding wife.

"Primrose, take care of your siblings ,Pamela ,try to make it through to graduation and Parker ,make sure your sister's dates are hunted down and-"

"Dad!" Primrose and Pamela yelled in unison .Coop smiled.

"Remember I love you," Now it was Phoebe's turn but the banging became

"_Where gonna break down the door!"_

Phoebe ran over and pulled all five of her kids in a hug.

"All of you take care of each other and try not to get exposed, remember I love you all and Primrose, now is the time to use the vault,"

Phoebe ran back over to Coop and took his hand and the two beamed away. The door broke down and the police ran in and Pamela took charge and started to cry.

"W-we were just here w-watching TV and t-then m-mom came I and….and she j-just took d-dad's hand and the two d-disappeared into thin air,"

"So the dad's one two huh? Are you all okay? "The two asked and then noticed Percy and PJ.

"Who are they?"

"There are half-siblings we didn't know they existed but they knew we existed. When they saw mom on TV they came over to pay there respects to us and tell us who they were ,right after mom came in and you know that part," Percy and PJ were surprised ,this girl was an excellent liar.

"You kids have been through enough ,well leave and try to bring your parents to justice," The police man said.

"T-thank you," Pamela said and then let the fake tears fall. Soon after the police officers all ran not wanting to deal with a crying teenage girl. As soon as the door was shut Pamela smiled and crossed her arms. Parker began to applaud her. Pamela bowed as if an actor at the end of the play.

"I don't get it, why is he clapping?" Percy asked .PJ rolled her eyes and turned to Primrose.

"So what is the vault?" PJ asked ,Primrose beckoned them t followed her up to her parents room .

"Vault," She said pointing to the bed. The vault appeared in a bright pink beam on the bed. Primrose walked over and opened it and reached inside. But then pulled something out that was clearly unfamiliar to her, it was a piece of paper with writing,"

"_The power of five_

_Will bring back alive_

_The power of good magic_

_The world has been striving for_

_Now, for such a long time_

_But not without_

_A sacrifice to be made_

_So that magic will be unknown to the mortals_

_Who banished the magic_

Only thinking of their own gain "Primrose read and looked at her siblings.

"The power of five?" Percy questioned.

'The power of five…." Pamela repeated.

"That's us right?!" Parker asked jumping up and down.

"Here," Primrose said putting the sheet of paper down and turning back to chest ignoring the prophecy, she reached inside and reached out with money in her hand. She handed each of them a $50 dollar bill

"That's what you'll get for the month if anything comes up,** I** will get more. This vault could create money but you can't overload on it or it will turn into candy land money, it was enchanted by-

"That's it!" Parker interrupted.

"What's it?" PJ asked crossing her arms still deciding if she liked her siblings or not.

"Our name!"

"What name?" Pamela asked.

"Mom and her sisters were called the Charmed Ones ,we should have a name too , The Enchanted Ones!" All of the girls rolled there eyes well Percy just looked confused.

"No Parker, that's stupid," Pamela said hitting him on the head lightly, Parker grimaced.

"What about sleeping arrangements?" PJ asked "As close as I am with my twin I'm not sharing a room with him,"

"Same thing here," Percy said smiling because it was finally something he understood.

"Okay, PJ you could move into my room and Percy could move into your old nursery Parker."

"And what about you?" Pamela asked.

"I'm moving into mom and dad's room," Primrose said and without another world and beamed out .


	3. Episode 1x03:Your Past Life Bites part 1

" I know!" Primrose sighed into the phone, she wasn't even holding it, it was squashed between her ear and shoulder as she did her laundry. And everyone else's.

"I'll get back to college soon but my family needs me right now," Primrose said into the phone. A light smile came onto her face as the person n the other end said something.

"Yeah, I need you too," Primrose blushed "I love you bye Dave,"

* * *

"Master, it's time. The parents are gone," The man said, he was on his knee bowing to the hooded demon.

"Go, kill her," The hooded demon demanded.

"But Master-!"

"Go!"

"...yes master,"

* * *

Primrose was teaching Percy about how to control the TV when

"AH!" Percy and Primrose heard from the upstairs bedroom it was Pamela. Primrose beamed well Percy shimmered.

"Are you okay Pamela?" Percy asked, he shimmered in a second before Primrose beamed.

"Yes, it's just that I have a test tomorrow and –and I'm gonna fail! I heard that one kid died because of it!" Pamela cried.

"Primrose, why doesn't Pamela stay home tomorrow, if the test is really that dangerous…?"

Percy tried to say really believing his younger half sister.

Primrose sighed.

It had only been a week since her parents had left and PJ and Percy came. Despite Percy and PJ being four years older than her at 27 Primrose still felt older. Percy was incredibly naïve about the human world only knowing some things and PJ who did know about the human world acted like a rebellious teenager treating it like garbage.

"It's not that kind of danger Percy," Primrose explained and sat down next to her sister "If you want I'll help you study," Primrose said, Pamela shook her head.

"Na, you'll make me feel like an idiot being as perfect as you are,"

"I'm not per-"

"Could you just leave," Pamela cut her off; Primrose nodded and left her room with her eyes to the ground.

"That was very mean, Pamela, you're a meanie" Percy said bluntly and childishly. Pamela just ignored him and went back to her studies.

* * *

Pamela was ready; she hoped she was at least.

She was about to start her test when she noticed that everyone else stopped moving. Like they were frozen without the ice. The only person who was moving was a boy in the first row.

Pamela knew his name, it started with a W, she just didn't remember. Was it William, Wally, Wayne, Wesley, no it was none of those. It was West. Then Pamela noticed him talking to himself in a chaotic matter.

"I can't cheat but if I don't cheat will I fail? I can't cheat or maybe I can but change some of the answers so no one will suspect anything but Shane will probably figure it out, he always does!" West said, he looked like he was freaking out.

"West?" Pamela asked, West, startled, turned around to face her.

"This is a dream! You fell asleep in class and are dreaming you spotted a Witch so you can become famous and-!"

"It's okay, I'm one too," Pamela reassured. "Stop by my house okay ,well talk later now unfreeze the class before someone comes by and does actually report you," West nodded as Pamela sat back in her seat and the class unfroze as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Percy sat on the couch in the manor bored out of his mind. Primrose was at college, Pamela and Parker was at school and PJ was out scouting around the city for reasons Percy had no idea of. Percy decided to look around the house; he really hadn't had chance too. Percy went up the stairs and into the bathroom. He looked around and turned to the mirror and gasped, he saw his reflection for the first time. But behind him was someone else's reflection as well. Percy turned to see someone he thought he left behind.

"Hello Percy," Ian said .Percy imminently had a fire ball in his hand.

"Hey, hold on a sec Perce," Ian put his hands up in defense in a friendly matter "I'm just an astral projection. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did, okay?"

"No not okay, you tried to leave my family in Limbo how could I forgive that?" Percy growled with anger. Ian grimaced.

"Because were best friends?" Ian guessed but he got no reaction from Percy.

"You know I have a family too, I don't even know if my little brothers are alive and last time I saw them I was a Psycho bent on killing the Charmed Ones." Ian replied and Percy nodded.

"I know your story Ian, you were raised to be the evil power of three with your brothers but because your youngest brother was only four, your middle brother was 13 and you were barely 18 you had to wait but because you were extremely impatient you went after Piper and tried to get your brothers to come with you, which ended up in a fight and your middle brother running away with your younger brother. So you went after Piper yourself but she had mercy and trapped you in Limbo .You don't even know either of your brothers names." Percy finished still glowering at Ian.

"So you remember my whole history, which means something doesn't it?" Ian asked a, Percy turned around so he didn't face Ian

"Go away Ian," Percy said, when he turned back Ian was gone and he standing alone.

* * *

**So what I think I'm going to do is update like only a part of a chapter at a time because for some reason it's easier for me to update like this**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sincerely **_The Enchanted Hybrid_

**oh yeah! And review me if you have any ideas, I could really use them hehe**


	4. Episode 1x03:Your Past Life Bites Part 2

"And don't be freaked out by Percy, he's still getting used to living here." Pamela explained, West nodded.

"So Percy and PJ are demons?" Pamela turned to him shocked.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that they're evil, they're still family" Pamela defended. West put his arms up in defense.

"I wasn't implying that, I know exactly how you feel," Pamela wanted to question him on it but chose not too. Pamela opened the door.

"Anybody home?" She yelled from the threshold .Percy ran downstairs in a hurry and tripped.

"Percy!" Pamela yelled, West put his hands up and Percy froze. Pamela turned to West.

"How do you do that?" West shrugged.

"I can freeze everything but good witches," He explained and then added "It probably only works on Percy because he's half demon," Pamela nodded agreeing with the answer.

Pamela along with West went up the stairs and stood in front of Percy to catch him.

West did the hand motion and Percy unfroze and fell onto Pamela and West. The two helped him to his feet, and went downstairs.

It was then PJ shimmered in.

"Hey I – who is he?" She asked pointing to West.

"I'm a witch too, you must be PJ," He said putting his hand out to shake .PJ stared at it for a moment before walking around him.

"Who is he?" She repeated it was then Primrose came in with Parker. Parker ran right past them all upstairs.

"What's up with him?" Pamela asked.

"He had a premonition and won't tell me what of," Primrose explained walking over to West.

"I'm Primrose," She said.

"West," He replied.

"So I heard you're witch Pamela texted me about, what can you do?" Primrose asked.

"He could freeze time," Pamela answered excitedly.

"Cool!" Percy said like a little child. PJ rolled her eyes at her brother's antics .Then from under Primrose's feet glowed white symbols that surrounded her.

"What the he-"Before PJ could finish her sentence she and everything besides Primrose was pushed to the other side of the room by a strong invisible force.

Then white symbols grew from the ground and almost covered up Primrose in a matter of seconds.

Then soon a blur flew past everybody and straight at Primrose .She disappeared from sight with the blur .The moment she did the white symbol disappeared. The blur came downstairs carrying Primrose.

He had one arm under her knees and the other behind her back with her head lying on his chest, she was unconscious. No one recognized the man who held her but West.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked in surprise.

"Well when somebody didn't get home on time and didn't call ,I had to run all over trying to find your whereabouts. Then I finally get them ,come into the house see a damsel in distress and become a superhero!" The man finished was cheery sarcasm at the end. West sighed and turned to Percy, Pamela and PJ.

"You guys this is my older brother Shane, his power is speed," West explained pointing to Shane. Then Parker came running downstairs.

"What happened?" He asked referring to Primrose.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" PJ asked threateningly. Parker shrugged and mumbled

"_I was scared_," PJ being the only one who heard him smirked.

"So what was that?" Pamela asked referring to what almost took Primrose. Percy looked just as confused except for different reasons.

"So that doesn't happen often?" He asked .Pamela's eyes rolled to him with puzzlement.

"Why would that happen often?"

"When we in Limbo demons or other things would come in and try to take Percy or I and turn us evil or take our powers or something like that, for us stuff like this happens often," PJ explained crossing her arms and grimacing. Percy nodded along with his twin.

"But they usually come after me more because I'm stronger," Percy added incorrectly PJ rolled her eyes. She knew her brother didn't mean to sound so conceited but he always felt a rivalry with her she never understood.

"They probably only went after us because mom and dad are gone…" Sighed Parker, all of them knew this was true.

"You don't have to answer but what happened to your parents?" West asked before anybody Pamela began to explain as no one but Shane noticed Primrose beginning to stir in Shane's arms.

"Hi," He greeted her with a smile.

"Hello," She greeted back. slowly and tiredly in a small voice looking at Shane "Who….?" Brown eyes connected with Steel like blue.

"I'm the superhero and you're my damsel in distress," Shane flirted making Primrose blush.

"Prim!" Parker said noticing his sister awake.

"Hey…" Mumbled Primrose to her younger brother.

"Is this what your premonition about, Parker?" PJ asked easily making a connection. Parker frowned and shook his head.

"In my premonition Primrose was dressed in this really sexy red dress and was like going grrr! And Argg!" Parker shaped his hands into claws to prove his point "And killing people like-like a vampire," Parker explained all of them looked confused.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've seen the past," Theorized PJ reminding Parker of the vision he had of his mother burning, Primrose shook her head.

"I don't remember being a vampire," She then stared at Shane.

"Of course you don't, it would probably be in your past life," West pointed out.

"Past life?" Parker questioned.

Primrose than felt her cheeks heat up.

"Are you gonna put me down?" Primrose asked Shane timidly, Shane nodded and let her down gently.

"Parker what did you touch when you had the premonition?" West asked. Parker's face lite up.

"Good idea, I'll go get it from the car!" Parker said running outside.

"So you're an expert on premonitions?" Pamela asked West but Shane answered.

"West is a world class geek on everything but high school," West glared at his brother but Shane only smiled back.

It was then Parker ran back in holding a blue dress that looked like it was from the Victorian ages.

"This is what I touched when I got the premonition," Parker explained holding it out.

PJ frowned.

"How did you even get that?" She asked, it was easy to tell the dress was not from the 20 first century.

" I got a call to get it from the dry cleaners and decided to pick it up after I got Parker from school because he refuses to take the bus!" Primrose said, her calm voice turning aggressive towards her younger brother.

"Don't yell at me," Parker seemed to think for a moment "Fangy!"

Primrose chuckled.

"Sorry Parks,"

PJ growled and turned to Percy, waving her hands frantically in the air.

"This is why she pisses me off!" PJ yelled and shimmered out leaving a very confused Primrose.

"She hates me?" Primrose asked.

"She hates everything," Percy answered nonchalantly.

"She just shimmered," Shane observed with an awe look in his eyes.

"She's only part demon," West defend, Shane smacked him in the shoulder.

"You knew and still put yourself in danger!" Shane yelled protectively, he grabbed West's arm and begin dragging the younger boy out.

West waved awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow Pamela, bye guys,"

Pamela waved back, after everything she had been through this was not the strangest thing she's seen.

The remaining Halliwells all turned their heads to Percy who just groaned understanding the message.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her," Percy shimmered out and Primrose turned her attention to her younger sister.

"Would you mind watching Parker tonight," Parker's eyes widened at this"I have plans,"

"I do not need watching! I could watch myself!" Parker huffed. Pamela frowned.

"Good luck with that," Pamela sarcastically said.

"_Good luck with that_," Parker mimicked. Pamela rolled her eyes. Primrose smiled, know she could go out and not be worried.

"Wait," Pamela said with a serious look on her face.

"That thing before- whatever it is- it was clearly after you and Parker's vision-,"

"Pamela," Primrose interrupted. "I could take care of myself," Primrose than paused.

"Now_ **I'm**_ worried, what if a demon attacks?" Pamela laughed her concern off.

"I'm a teenage witch, what can't I do?" With a reassuring nod from Pamela, Primrose beamed off.

Parker began chuckling. Pamela frowned.

"What's so funny, midget?"

"Nothing," Parker paused "_Sabrina_,"

* * *

"PJ!" Percy called. He had followed his sister to… the beach?

"Leave me alone Percy!" She shouted rudely.

"What is this place?" Percy said looking around the beach, he had never been to one before.

"It's called a beach," Percy smirked.

"Cool," Before plopping himself down on the sand. PJ stared at her brother before walking slowly next to him and sitting down, tugging her knees to her chest.

"Percy-"PJ started in a heartrending voice.

"We'll see them again," Percy said not taking his eyes off the sunset "I already saw Ian, he astral projected to me earlier,"

PJ gaped and lightly punched her brother in the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did!"

"UGH!"

* * *

Primrose beamed into the stall of the bathroom at the restaurant she was having dinner at. She knew it was dangerous but if she had waited any longer to leave she had a feeling Pamela would not have let her leave.

She walked out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful.

Primrose walked out of the bathroom and imminently spotted Dave as the nearest table. He had blonde hair and a charming smile with mischievous green eyes.

"Hey," Primrose said sitting down across from him.

"Good evening," Was his reply with his fang like teeth shining within his smile.


End file.
